onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 370
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 475 p.2-19 and 476 p.12-17 | eyecatcher = Franky - Luffy | rating = 9.3 | rank = 5 }} "A Secret Strategy to Turn the Tables - Nightmare Luffy Appears" is the 370th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Moria's guidance, Oars is better able to counter the Straw Hats' strategies and turn their attacks against them. Franky is knocked unconscious after a failed attempt to fire himself at Oars with a giant slingshot known as Kuwagata and shoot him at point-blank range with Weapons Left. Nami arrives and joins the battle, but Oars demonstrates that he can somehow stretch his limbs, which the crew realizes is Moria's doing. Elsewhere, Luffy meets up with the Rolling Pirates, whose shadows have been stolen by Moria. They plant shadows into Luffy in order to multiply his fighting strength and grant him new skills, so that he can defeat Moria. Long Summary Brook laughs proudly and seems well enough to fight against Oars and Moria. In the process of getting some salt, he had also drank down some milk to heal himself. With the large quantity of salt, Sanji knows they only have one shot to purify Oars and beat Moria before sunrise. Moria then dares his enemies to try to get the shadows back. Brook prepares to join in, but feels stiff. Usopp fires an Oil Star and massive Firebird Star to light Oars on fire. Moria tells his giant minion to extinguish the fire as it feels nothing to him. Zoro and Chopper work together, with the swordsman jumping off the reindeer and using the Great Buddha Slayer to break a part of a tower. Sanji uses the Jenga Cannon to kick the tower pieces at Oars, six times. But Oars deflects the tower pieces, and Robin uses Veinte Fleurs to throw her friends out of range and Franky shoots the debris. Usopp then reveals the Kuwagata shot with a bit of difficulty and Franky poses in front of the sniper. He then launches Franky via Iron Man Comet at the giant zombie, then the cyborg shoots an anti-monster cannon at Moria, but Oars dodges and gives a heavy blow. Moria orders his minion to give the finishing blow with a stomp. Just then, Nami readies a Thunderbolt Tempo and shocks Oars badly. This forces the large zombie to drop to his knees. Outside, the zombie soldiers are in shock. Sanji begins to feel love for Nami's heroics, but Nami warns it would give her away to Oars. The zombie prepares a Gum-Gum Pistol and knocks Nami off the tower. The navigator hangs on from Robin's multiple arms and is brought down to her side. With his newfound power, Oars uses a Gum-Gum Whip. Elsewhere, Luffy races back to the mansion and is tripped up by a pirate. The pirates that made contact with Luffy are the Risky Brothers, members of the Rolling Pirates. They hope to get Luffy back in time so they can grant him special abilities to finally attain victory. Then, Marriage Proposal Lola with pink hair appears and asks for Luffy's hand in marriage, but is rejected. For so long, the Rolling Pirates have been in misery without shadows for three years. Lola then orders the Risky Brothers to bring in some shadows. They force a shadow into Luffy who feels convulsions. They also give him a sword that the Straw Hat captain uses with great accuracy. The Rolling Pirates plan to use Moria's own abilities against him. The shadow power-up will only last for ten minutes. With the fog clear, there's only 20 minutes before daylight begins. Then, more shadows are forced into Luffy. Luffy's skin turns pale blue and is becoming stronger by the second. With a more massive sword, Luffy takes it as well, demanding a fight. Nightmare Luffy then sets off while going in the wrong direction. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 370